She'll Keep Him
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: She thinks she'll keep him. Het.


Title: "She'll Keep Him"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: Soft R  
Summary: She thinks she'll keep him.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 782  
Date Written: 17 June, 2012  
Challenge: For a Comment-fic LJ comm's prompt  
Disclaimer: Emma "White Queen" Frost, Scott "Cyclops" Summers, Professor Charles "Professor X" Francis Xavier, Sebastian Shaw, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are ﾩ & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of whom are the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Like the morning sun, she will rise again, so she makes the most of every night, knowing that her time here in the one place where she still feels like she belongs, even if no one else agrees, and with the one person who dares to love her despite all her many flaws is going to be cut short. Her life may be too, at that point, but she doesn't care. She'll take anything the little redhead dishes out. She'll take it, smile, and ask for more.

She can take Jean Grey. Of that, Emma has no doubt. If she comes with the Phoenix force, as she probably will, she may be in trouble, but then she's faced the Phoenix and bested it before. She's won against that cosmic entity with the help and love of the one sleeping beside her. Emma runs her hand over Scott's slender back as he sleeps, thinking of the inevitable, pondering what choice Scott will make when he again gets to choose, fearing that her place amongst the X-Men will be made forfeit when their beloved Jean Grey yet again resurrects from the grave, and remembering the few good times of her life.

Almost every one of those good memories over the last few years involves Scott. She loved her time with Generation X and the Hellions, loved those kids so much it hurt, but during all that time, she was still secretly lonely. None of them even tried to get close to her. No one ever dared until she made Scott fall in love with her.

The tricks she played on him, the seductions she set forth knowing he could deny, were the unvoiced pleas of a desperate woman. Some heroes live to save the world, but Emma only wants to save her part of it. Her part is the mutant population, and she would, and has, done anything and given everything to help her people, especially the students whose lives she cherishes more than her own, even when they've turned against her as Generation X ultimately did.

Anger still boils within her when she thinks of their betrayal. They turned away from her for killing her own sister, but whereas it's true that Adrienne was her sister, and that killing family to many is unthinkable, it's also true, Emma knows even today, that the bitch had killed Everett and would have stopped at nothing, if Emma hadn't stopped her, to take every one of Emma's children from her. So she killed her sister and she still lost her kids.

Emma blinks back silent tears as her memories continue, rampaging through her mind with loss, pain, and despair as they do every night when she can't sleep. She lost her children a second time, and she never had Sean on her side. There was only one adult who'd been on her side since she'd gone straight, and that was Charles. Yet even Charles, though he was the founder of the X-Men and their treasured dream, could not make the X-Men let her in to their fold after what she had done.

It had taken planning, careful schemes, and tricky bewitchery to find a way to stay with the good guys and keep fighting for the dream in which she finally believed. The other X-Men hated her, but Emma had found a way in. That way turns over now, reaches to their nightstand, and retrieves his glasses. He slides them on before looking up at her. "Emma," he asks, never, as usual, calling her on her tears for he knows she hates crying and still views tears as a sign of weakness, something Emma hates herself for ever being, "how long have you been awake?"

Her fingers splay across his chest, stroking him like the expert lover she is. "Long enough," she replies coyly.

He smiles, but there's a tinge of sadness to his smile. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he asks, picking up her hand and entwining their fingers. "I choose you. I always will. Your place is with us, with me. Now come down here and go to sleep."

She smiles. "I have better ideas," she purrs. She leans down over him, her naked breasts pressing against his bare, arched chest, and kisses him long and deep. She'll keep him, she promises herself, for as long as he's needed. She'll keep him never knowing that she doesn't really love him but is only using him to stay on the good side. She'll keep him as a shield to keep herself safe from the ridicule and hatred of their team mates. She'll keep him and never let herself be hurt again.

**The End**


End file.
